


Illusion by Kitty Unpretty [Podfic]

by Vodka112



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: idea: villain with illusion powers tries to pull the whole “actually bruce wayne’s parents never died and that other life was all a dream ps as long as you’re here write down all your passwords and write a huge check to this guy your parents say is your friend” thing but is unsuccessful because it is basically impossible to impersonate bruce’s parents





	Illusion by Kitty Unpretty [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400695) by Kitty Unpretty. 



> No noise cancellation. Sorry if its a bit noisy, and my recorder has vibration problems.

**[Link to Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OM46-wqglOZWoHfRRIHMciugSHQp-c4B) (7min 30secs) **


End file.
